Fated to Love: New Years Special
by KingCrab-5D's-RivalGIII
Summary: Everyone is gathered at the Kaiba Mansion for the annual New Years Party the gang throws. The Spirit Team and Team 5D's even showed up. What will happen this New Years? Human Magician of Black Chaos Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping, Egyptshipping (Atem x Heba), and Blackshipping (my own pairing name) Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's


_**Fated to Love: New Years Special**_

**Summary: Everyone is gathered at the Kaiba Mansion for the annual New Years Party the gang throws. The Spirit Team and Team 5D's even showed up. What will happen this New Years? Human Magician of Black Chaos**

**Disclamer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's if I did Puzzle, Puppy, and Kingcrabshipping would be cannon**

**Please no flames R&R**

**(Ra)- Third Person**

**"Ra"-Talking**

**'Ra'- Thinking**

**Kuro means Black in Japanese **

* * *

><p>~Seto's POV~<p>

'The Party is in full swing the only thing missing is my imouto and her group' I thought just as the door bell rings and Jou goes to get it. He comes back in with Kari and her group who seem to have brought a few other people along. I walk over to Jou and wrap my arm around his waist as he blushes and I smirk then turn to Kari to say hi and get introductions.

"Guys Kari-hime is here come say Hi" I called over the music to the others, they look up to see Kari and her friends then come running over.

I turn back around to Kari and say "Hey Imouto, how have you been?"

"Hi Seto-nii, I've been good even though a lot of changes have been made" She awnsers

"Ah, why don't you introduce your group and guests then I'll do mine, okay?" I ask

"Okay, for those who don't know me I'm Hikari 'Crimson' Tsuki and this is my boyfriend Kuro Chaos we just call him Chaos (Seto, Jou, and Kage glare at him), my twin daughter Luna Tsuki and her boy friend Jesse Anderson, Luna's twin brother and my son Leo Tsuki and his boyfriend Dexter (Everyones jaws drop at hearing she has kids), my bodyguards Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo they are a couple, and my best friend Crow Hogan (Where Valon and Mokuba mumble "I thought I was your best friend" to which she replies "You still are I can have more than one best friend") and his girlfriend Aki." She said

"We will talk about the boyfriend and kids thing later" I say in a stern voice to which she nods "Okay, I'm Seto Kaiba not that anyone here didn't know that and this is my lover Jou Katsuya, over there is my otoutou Mokuba Kaiba and his girlfriend Serenity Katsuya who is Jou's imouto, my cousin Yami Sennen and his lover Yugi Mouto, Yami's twin Atem Sennen and his lover Heba Mouto who is Yugi's twin, Rai 'Kage' Tsuki who is Hikari's aniki, Mai Valentine and her wife Tea Mizaki, Jaden Yuki and his girlfriend Alexis Rhodes, Zane Truesdale and his date Rose Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale and his girlfriend Mana Magi, Mahad Magi and his wife Isis Ishmael-Magi, Marik Ishmael and his lovers Bakura Sennen, Malik Ishtar, and Ryou Bakura, Odion Ishtar and his wife Ishizu Ishtar, Rafael and his imouto, and Alister and his lover Valon." I introduced everyone on my side

"Nice to meet you all." Kari's group said

* * *

><p>~Hikari's POV~<p>

After the introductions were finished I got pulled away by my Aniki Kage, Seto-nii, Jou-nii, and my Kaa-san Mai to a corner to talk with the twins and Chaos following me while everyone else went back to the party. When we all got to the corner my Kaa-san was the first to talk.

"Honey, why are they following you?" She asked

"I put a spell on the twins so they can't be farther than five feet away from me and Chaos follows me wherever I go for safety" I stated

"What about their duels at the entrance exams and what do you mean for safety" Kage asked

"Well, I removed the spell for a short amount of time for their deul then re-established the spell afterwards and with the safety thing, Rex and his son are still after me and the gang and it was Chaos who helped us escape and Yusei and Jack also learned how to fight in order to protect their queen and weaker links. Also before you ask with Team 5D's they are all orphans except Aki and since I was over eighteen and got attached to the twins I decided to adopt them and I started dating Chaos a couple months after we escaped. He is only two years older than me and he works for the government Special Ops just like you and Seto-nii" I explained all at once

"Okay, we can except the twins and Chaos into the family" Seto spoke for all of them then came up and hugged me while whispering in my ear "I'm glad to see you are alright, Imouto and also I'm very proud of you" which made me smile as he went back to the party. I also got hugs and messages for the other three too. Kaa-san told me 'she was proud of me and that she was glad to have her daughter back along with suprise grand children' which I smiled and laughed at, Aniki said 'I made him a proud big brother even though he was never a very good one' which I corrected him on, and Jou-nii just told me 'I'm his Hime and he loves me'.

Now I'm going around the party with Chaos after I released the spell on the twins so they could enjoy the party because I know it is safe with six Special Ops agents at the party.

I was talking with Mokuba and Serenity when Yami, Atem, Kage, and Seto dragged him away for something. I just shrugged my shoulders and went back to my conversation.

~Chaos' POV~

I was standing with Hikari getting more nervous about something I wanted to do when I was suddenly dragged into the kitchen by Yami, Atem, Kage, and Seto.

"What do you want?" I growled

"What are you so nervous about? You look like me, Yami, and Atem and we are about to propose to our lovers. What is your problem?" Seto asked

"I was thinking about the time between now and midnight to ask for Kage's blessing to marry his sister. I guess now is as good as time as ever." I stated sighing

"So you want my blessing to marry my imouto, then you would have to ask Seto because he has been the main male figure in Hikari-hime's life since our parents died when she was eight. But if you also whant my blessing you have it as long as you don't hurt her and so me the ring." Kage stated

"I won't hurt her, I swear." I said while showing him the ring the band was white gold with a moderate sized ruby surrounded by sapphire, amethyst, and topaz stones.

"You have my blessing also." Seto stated

* * *

><p>~Normal POV~<p>

It's one minute till midnight and every one is gathered together in the living room counting down.

30 seconds

...

...

10

Seto puts one hand in his left pocket and pulls Jou close

9

Yami puts one in his left pocket and pulls Yugi close

8

Atem does the same and pulls Heba close

7

Chaos reaches into his right pocket and pulls Kari close

6

All eight look at each other and smile

5

4

Chaos, Atem, Yami, and Seto all pull away

3

2

They all pull a box out of their pockets and look at their lovers

1

Then finally they get on one knee in front of their respective lovers and everyone turns to watch what happens.

* * *

><p>~Seto and Joey~<p>

"Jou Katsuya, even after all the fights we get into we are still together, you are the love of my life and I can't imagen a life without you, so will you make me the happiest CEO in the world and marry me?" Seto asked Jou with the warmest smile you will ever see on him, while opening the box to show a white gold ring with a sapphire in the middle with little black stones surrounding it.

Jou covered his mouth as tears ran down his face then he tackled steo to the floor scream "Yes" over and over again. After Seto got Jou to calm down and sit back up he slipped the ring on Jou's left ring finger

* * *

><p>~Yami and Yugi~<p>

"Yugi Mouto, you are the light that shines in my dark world, you always are there for me, you are my only love, my soul mate, will you marry me?" Yami asked while revealing a white gold ring with an amethyst stone with rubies surrounding it.

Yugi reacted simlar to Jou and screamed yes then tackled Yami and Yami got him to sit up then placed the ring on Yugi's wedding finger.

* * *

><p>~Atem and Heba~<p>

"Heba Mouto, you bring me peace when my heart is at war, you care for me uncondsonally, I do and will only love you, you are my akhu, will you marry me?" Atem asked while revealing a gold ring with a topaz jewel and amethyst's surrounding it.

Heba just said yes with his left hand out and the other covering his mouth while Atem slipped the ring onto his finger.

* * *

><p>~Chaos and Hikari~<p>

"Hikari Tsuki, I know we haven't known each other that long but I already love you with all of my heart and I promise to take care of you and then twins as long as I am alive, so will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Chaos asked while bowing and lifting up a white gold ring with a ruby and it was surrounded by sapphire, amethyst, and topaz stones.

Hikari just stood there stuned before she started crying tears of joy and she collapsed onto her knees while nodding and holding her left had out for Chaos to put the ring on it which he did.

Then cheers came from all around the room as all four now engaged couples stood up and kissed. There were congrats flying everywhere and then the party went on with a more happy aura.

~The End~

* * *

><p><strong>Because I didn't get the Christmas one-shot done and posted, I decided to do a New Years one-shot. Hope you have a Happy Holiday. This a companion story to Fated to Love by Archfiend-and-the-Hummingbird. <strong>


End file.
